Happy Birthday to Me April 1
by Your Iron Lung
Summary: One takes place as a child, and the other after a close friends death. A late two-shot birthday fic for Veser.


"I'm gonna run away."

Lee blinked, drawn from his thoughts in surprise to stare up at the young boy sitting atop a wall. The words confused him, and he could only look on in silence as the boy sat stony faced, staring straight ahead into the setting sun. Those abnormally large green eyes were set into a determined expression that Lee had seen times before when the young Hatch decided on something. However, he'd seen it other places, too, for Veser's mother wore the same expression in similar settings. Lee couldn't help notice the similarities between mother and child, and soon found himself thinking about the boy's mother, captivated by those beautiful green eyes.

He sighed softly before shaking himself out of that train of thought as Veser snapped his gaze from the sun to the blonde below him in a glare that just dared him to tell him no.

"Now why would you want to go and do that? Don't you think your parents would worry?" Veser's mother would worry, for sure. Veser's mother worried about a lot of things; she was just sweet like that.

Veser gave him a sneer and a shrug before turning back to watch the slowly fading sun. He let his shoes tap lightly against the brick of the wall as a silence settled between the two of them, allowing Lee to resume his thoughts of a woman he could never have. Gosh, she sure was pretty, and that _voice…_

"I don't care."

Lee frowned and leaned forward off the structure he'd been leaning against to eye the young battered boy, but Veser wouldn't meet his gaze.

"You shouldn't do reckless things; you'll worry your mother."

The little shark boy huffed and crossed his arms to stare down at Lee angrily, as if to say that he did reckless things all the time, why should this be any different? Lee's argument died on his tongue as those eyes of Veser's swept him up, leading him to thoughts of the boys mother. He had to look away before he lost himself completely, glancing at his watch to avoid looking at Veser without seeming suspicious and frowned at the time. Curse daylight savings for making it look earlier than it was. When he returned his gaze to Veser, the boy had turned back to look at the fat old sun with a look Lee thought was much too mature for a boy his age.

"Hey, Ves, we should get going soon; it's getting late."

Something akin to panic flit across Vesers face, but it was gone before Lee could think about what it was, or why it was there in the first place. The boy sat silent and unmoving with his face glued toward the shifting colors in the sky, making no move to show that he'd heard his blonde friend. Lee cocked his head curiously, reaching up to help Veser off his perch and help them be on their way.

"C'mon Ves, let's go."

"It's my birthday."

Veser was so quiet, Lee almost didn't hear him. He looked up to examine his friends son and noticed that the boy's eyes were watering and his body was shaking slightly in an effort to keep it all in. He was suddenly wracked in guilt as he let his arms fall away to his sides as Veser sniffled; how on earth could have he possibly forgotten? He was so caught up on thinking about Veser's mother, it had slipped right out of his mind, why hadn't Veser said anything? He dropped his gaze, feeling he'd let down his little friend in unforgiveable ways as Veser continued sniffling.

"Ves, I-"

"Save it."

He looked up to find Veser wiping way the tears that had leaked out his eyes to glare at Lee with an expression that read 'Well?' The blonde sighed, scuffing his shoe along the ground in thought before turning to look back at Ves.

"Hey, I got some ice cream at home; it's a new flavor I think you'd like, what say we head on over there and eat some?"

Veser shrugged and looked away, but it was blatantly obvious that he was very keen on the prospect. The sad anger had dissipated from his face as he hoisted himself up to a standing position and stretched.

"What kind?" he asked as he hopped down from his perch. "'cuz if it's vanilla you can forget about it."

Lee chuckled as they began walking, hands in his pockets as Veser kicked small rocks ahead of them.

"It's new, like I said. Called 'Birthday Cake'; I bet you'll love it."

"Sounds gross."

Lee laughed and Veser grinned, pleased in that childish manner that he was able to get an adult to laugh. An achievement every kid tried to accomplish in their youth. They were soon quiet again, but it was comfortable and relaxing, unlike the previous one. That is, until Veser spoke again.

"Can I sleep over?" Lee blinked and looked down at Veser curiously, who averted his gaze to continue speaking quietly. "'cuz it's my birthday?"

The older man paused to eye Veser quietly, and he could tell that he was flushing pink with embarrassment. He couldn't help but find it adorable, to see the brash youth flustered over such a trivial matter. He imagined how Veser's mother would wear that look, flushed and embarrassed and _cute. _He sighed, and Veser looked up at him hesitantly. Lee smiled and give a light laugh, ruffling the kids head as Veser gave a nervous sort of grin, still half expecting to Lee to tell him no.

"Yea, sure. We can make forts and watch movies you're not supposed to; sound fun?"

Veser's look of complete euphoria answered for him as he bounced around happily, already listing off a bunch of movies his parents wouldn't let him watch. Lee smiled, and he felt a sense of happiness, finally feeling as though he'd made up for having forgot the young boys birthday.

"Hey, Veser."

"What?"

"Happy birthday."

* * *

**A/N: **Happy late birthday, Veserrrr. Inspired by the Bright Eyes song Happy Birthday to Me (Feb 15).


End file.
